


Proven Innocent

by KyeAbove



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Dark Henry, Injury, No Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 00:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: Henry wanted to strangle Joey.





	Proven Innocent

One day, Henry woke up, and he wanted to strangle Joey. To death? Some kink he didn’t know he had? Henry wasn’t quite sure. But he also knew it wasn’t out of frustration, or annoyance.

Henry had played those scenarios out in his head. None had the artificial excitement he was craving. It was driving him mad more than the mere knowledge that hurting his friend was something he loved the idea of.

That was when the reason hit him. _Why_ he wanted to pin Joey and try to choke the life out of him

All because he wanted to see if Joey would try to overpower him.

 _His friend._ Best friend. Joey always loved to talk about their friendship.

Joey was much bigger than him. Joey could overpower Henry if he wanted to. But would he?

Henry wondered if something was wrong with him.

Henry didn’t want to hurt Joey in other ways. Once, he’d accidentally stabbed his pen through Joey’s left hand while excited. He had been trying to describe a task he’d been working on, and his pen slipped. Henry had been regretful, and it had only been an accident. Joey hadn’t shamed him for it at all, even though Joey’s left hand was his dominant hand, and the wound and the bandages made using it hard.

Because Joey and Henry were friends, and Henry hadn’t meant to hurt him.

All that, and Henry still wanted to knock Joey to the ground and put his hands around Joey’s throat and have him prove that they were friends. If Joey was his friend, he’d never lay a hand on him on purpose. If Joey was Henry’s friend, he would trust that Henry wouldn’t go as far as killing him.

What if Henry got the chance, and did kill Joey? Would Henry be able to live with that, caught or not?

Years after he’d left for Joey and everyone’s safety, he wondered if he’d made a mistake not killing Joey.

But facing off the Ink Demon finally gave him the answer to the questioned he’d wanted answered in the sickest way.  
  
Joey wasn’t his friend.

And if it crossed Henry’s mind that Joey had known what he’d wanted to do, and was hurt to the point of retaliation, he’d bury that thought and keep running.   


End file.
